


Звонок

by megaenjoy



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Боб Гарвей не погиб при взрыве пиратского корабля





	Звонок

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ 2018, для команды "Библиотека приключений"

Он пришел в себя оттого, что сверху обрушился поток ледяной воды. Айртон беспокойно огляделся: он лежал на полу своего домика на скотном дворе, вокруг находились люди. Айртон повернул голову, гудевшую, как вспугнутый улей; он ожидал услышать звонкий смех Герберта, причитания Наба, встревоженные расспросы Спилетта — но только не этот голос, который надеялся не слышать больше никогда.  
— Хвала небесам, ты наконец-то с нами, Джойс! Удача, что этот ушлепок не пришиб тебя. Эй, подай сухую рубаху, не слышишь, скотина?

Айртон почувствовал, как его приподняли, грубо утерли лицо. На белой ткани остались следы крови.  
— Ты уж не обессудь, Дубина Мак-Карти сперва лупит, а после думает… Но я взгрел его как следует. Джойс, ты не представляешь, как твои старые друзья рады тебя видеть! Ну, узнаёшь наконец?

Айртон потряс головой. Непохоже, что это всего лишь кошмарный сон.  
— Боб Гарвей! — прошептал он. — Разве ты не погиб при взрыве?  
— Он самый, дружище, он самый. Так ты уже похоронил меня, Бен? Держу пари, там, в воде, ты видел моего братца, с которым мы были похожи как две горошины в стручке. — Гарвей немного помолчал. — Оно и жалко, да, видно, так судьба распорядилась, теперь я за нас двоих. Вот и ты, Бен Джойс, мой добрый старый дружище, теперь с нами. Рассказать, как мы захватили «Быстрый», как уходили от преследования? Э нет, — перебил сам себя Гарвей. — Надо сперва в себя прийти. Ну да теперь тебе тревожиться незачем.

Айртона ненадолго оставили в покое. Он вытянулся на жестком ложе, прислушиваясь к негромкому говору бывших друзей. И без слов было ясно, что каторжники потеряли возможность покинуть остров Линкольна, а значит, намерены остаться здесь хозяевами. Смешно предполагать, будто они смогут мирно ужиться с колонистами, но тогда?..  
— Бен, — Гарвей перебил его мысли, — если ты в силах, поведай-ка нам о своих приятелях: сколько их, какое оружие на руках, где скрываются, словом все. Мне надо точно знать, с кем придется иметь дело, понимаешь?

В голосе Гарвея звучала полная уверенность: он ожидал ответа. Однако Айртон помнил — Боб отнюдь не дурак и весьма предусмотрителен. Откажись Айртон отвечать, Гарвей, конечно же, не смирится и не убьет его. Долго не убьет.

***

— Ну, Бен, что скажешь теперь? — В руках Гарвей вертел тонкий, наточенный стилет с резной рукояткой: не иначе достался ему из капитанской каюты захваченного корабля. Он провел лезвием по незащищенной шее связанного пленника — тот не дернулся, не попытался уклониться, лишь впился в него сверкающим взглядом.  
— Долго будешь сверлить меня глазами? — поинтересовался Гарвей. — Или все же заговоришь, а, Джойс? Дубина Мак уже достаточно разукрасил твою физиономию…  
— Скажу, — хрипло перебил пленник. — А где доказательства, что ты не убьешь меня сразу после?  
— А у тебя есть выбор? Что ты сам сделал бы на моем месте? — Боб Гарвей в раздумье сделал несколько шагов по комнате, затем решительно хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ты не умрешь, Джойс, но, клянусь, если откажешься, умирать будешь долго и болезненно. А вот если согласишься, ну тогда… — Гарвей выразительно воздел руки. — Подумай.

Он думал. Думал с тех пор, как Гарвей стал называть его по имени. Это имя, Бен Джойс, каким-то образом вернуло к действительности, заставило вспомнить о настоящей жизни. До этого момента он не жил, а словно существовал в каком-то полусне — а теперь разум пробуждался на ходу. Гарвея, разумеется, надо убрать — двум медведям не жить в одной берлоге. Шестеро оставшихся против пятерых колонистов — вовсе неплохо, учитывая, что он легко может провести своих в Гранитный Дворец. Несмотря на побои, он чувствовал необычайный прилив сил. Итак, он ответит на вопросы Гарвея, усыпит его подозрительность, ну а потом…

И тут пронзительно заверещал телеграфный звонок. Звук был настолько неожиданным, что Бен Джойс еле удержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Ощущение было как во сне, когда чудится, что летишь в пропасть, вздрагиваешь и просыпаешься в холодном поту.

***

Звонок! Айртон вздрогнул, словно пробуждаясь. Там, в Гранитном Дворце, беспокоятся о нем, ждут его возвращения. Сайрес Смит и мысли не допустил бы, что Айртон опустится до разговоров с пиратами. И правильно, он рта не раскроет. Айртон чувствовал боль во всем теле, но почему-то не помнил, как и когда его пытали. Во рту появился знакомый солоноватый привкус, он сплюнул и заметил кровь. Глаза заплыли, руки и ноги мучительно затекли — ну так и что же? Ему приходилось терпеть и не такое, да и разве он не заслужил этой участи? Айртон не выполнил долга, не смог взорвать «Быстрый», но теперь будет держаться до последнего. Он закрыл глаза, твердо намереваясь не реагировать больше ни на что. Главное — молчать.

***

— Что опять на тебя нашло? А я-то уж решил: наш Бен Джойс наконец опомнился. Будешь говорить или нет?  
Его грубо подняли на ноги, от нескольких полновесных затрещин голова запрокинулась, в ушах загудело. Джойс напрягся: вот он, наилучший момент! Надо только сделать над собой усилие… Он улыбнулся разбитыми губами.  
— Буду. Развяжи меня.  
— За дурня держишь? — ухмыльнулся Гарвей.

Он стоял совсем рядом, засунув ручищи за пояс — огромный, сильный, сотканный, казалось, из сплошных мышц. Бен Джойс был уверен: схватись они врукопашную, Гарвей легко подомнет его под себя да кости переломает. Но если напасть внезапно — вон, на столе, совсем рядом, лежит опрометчиво брошенный нож, — у него будет шанс. Прочие пираты не осмелятся перечить Бену Джойсу, победившему Боба Гарвея. Тогда остров Линкольна в его руках…  
— Что уставился? — враждебно спросил Гарвей, отступая на шаг.

Очевидно, он каким-то звериным инстинктом почуял опасность. И правильно — не стоит и пытаться занять место Бена Джойса! Гарвей подписал свой смертный приговор уже тогда, когда осуществил дерзкий план Джойса: захватил быстроходный бриг и повел за собой людей, его людей.

Бен Джойс постарался улыбнуться как можно благожелательнее:  
— Да не беспокойся, Боб! Давай-ка сядем, потолкуем спокойно, как в былые времена.  
— Сначала скажи, сколько человек на острове, кроме тебя? И сколько ружей? — потребовал Боб Гарвей.

Подходить он не спешил. Смотрите-ка, Боб по-прежнему боится его, Бена Джойса, даже связанного, избитого, беспомощного… Много лет назад Джойс спас Гарвея от петли: обманом он отправил на виселицу доверчивого простака, убедив взять вину Гарвея на себя. Бен Джойс пошел на это отнюдь не из симпатии к Гарвею: молодой Боб Гарвей, хладнокровный, изворотливый и отчаянный,пригодился бы ему в дальнейшем. По законам шайки, с этого момента жизнь Боба принадлежала ему. Гарвей показал себя толковым исполнителем воли главаря, ну а потом стал его преемником. Бен Джойс усмехнулся про себя. Рано Гарвей решил списать его на берег, ох рано!  
— Их пятеро, — начал он. Проще всего было говорить правду, чтобы не спутаться. — Четверо взрослых, побывавших во всяких передрягах, и мальчишка лет семнадцати…

Слушая, Гарвей наконец-то приблизился. Бен Джойс спокойно перечислил оружие, бывшее во владении колонистов, их занятия, распорядок дня.  
— Не так давно они построили ботик. Далеко на нем не уплывешь, но можно дойти до соседнего острова, к примеру, — если припасов хватит на шесть человек... Да, попасть без их ведома в Гранитный дворец невозможно, — словно невзначай прибавил он. — Это не дом, а настоящая крепость, вам без меня нипочем туда не проникнуть.

Боб Гарвей слушал внимательно, затем встал. Заглянул ему в глаза, сделал знак Дубине Маку — тот разрезал кинжалом веревки, но остался рядом. Остальные четверо тихо сидели на полу, не сводя глаз с обоих главарей.  
— Итак, Джойс? По рукам? Ты же проведешь нас в этот, как там его… дворец? Покажешь, где стоит ботик? Ты поможешь нам, мы — тебе.

Они застыли друг против друга, и Бену было безразлично, врет ли Гарвей и собирается ли оставлять его в живых. Он кивнул и протянул Бобу руку.

***

Снова, прямо в самое сердце, резко ударил телеграфный звонок. Он трещал долго, упорно, проникал в его сознание, возвращая к действительности… Айртон пошатнулся и рухнул на колени.  
— Господин Сайрес… — прошептал Айртон. — Я вовсе не хотел… Это был не я.  
— Да перережьте уже этот собачий провод, олухи! — взревел Гарвей. — Неужели сами не можете сообразить, чтоб вам лопнуть?  
Трое пиратов выбежали из домика, Дубина Мак остался на месте.

Кончено… Больше он их не услышит. Где теперь взять силы? И тут Бен Джойс, точно ожидая этого момента, встрепенулся, попытался подняться — Боб Гарвей был уже рядом, подхватил его, подставил плечо.  
— Ну же, дружище, ну, — приговаривал он. — Кончай морочить мне голову. Может, ты и тронулся немного, но скоро придешь в себя. Их пятеро, нас шестеро, правда, и ружей у них больше. Но мы с тобой…  
Он не договорил — рука Бена Джойса стремительно метнулась к столешнице, где лежал нож. Гарвей успел только отклониться — другой рукой Айртон, точно клещами, сжал его горло. Гарвей пытался разжать железные пальцы и не мог — противник, казалось, был вдвое сильнее.

Бен Джойс хотел убить этого человека, и это было единственное желание, которое Айртон разделял целиком и полностью. Удар, нанесённый огромным ножом, оказался так силен, что любого другого пробил бы насквозь. Бен Джойс хладнокровно следил, как его преемник захрипел, выкашливая алую кровь, как, шатаясь, сделал несколько шагов к двери и, не дойдя, рухнул словно подкошенный.  
Бен Джойс мог быть доволен. А вот Айртон чувствовал отчаяние. Пираты, его предательство, этот проклятый Бен Джойс — Айртон в ужасе спрашивал себя, что делать, если он вернется снова? Не проще ли доползти до Гарвея, вытащить из его груди нож и покончить со всем одним ударом? Но сил на это уже не было: он так и остался лежать рядом со столом, проклиная себя и моля о смерти.  
Телеграфный звонок хранил молчание.

***

Айртон, казалось, спал. Лицо его говорило, что он долго и жестоко страдал. Руки и ноги были изранены.  
Смит наклонился над ним.  
— Айртон! — вскрикнул он, взяв за руку товарища, так неожиданно обретенного.  
— Вы пришли… — бормотал Айртон, его глаза болезненно щурились от света. — Вы пришли… Где они?!  
— Они все убиты, Айртон. Убиты — но кто это сделал, мы не знаем. — Гедеон Спилетт взял его за другую руку, слушая пульс. — Не можете ли вы поведать нам, что здесь произошло?  
Айртон покачал головой и плотно сомкнул веки. Он ни за что не расскажет, только не так — услышат Герберт и Наб, Пенкроф будет его презирать, Сайрес Смит больше никогда не посмотрит в глаза и не подаст ему руки. Хотя… Эх, да не все ли равно? Он и так уже натворил бед. Он должен их предупредить, чего бы ему это нистоило.  
— Господин Сайрес — Айртон прошептал это еле слышно, но колонисты сразу насторожились. — Будьте бдительны. Он может вернуться.  
— Кто, Айртон? Кто этот «он»?  
Айртон помолчал, стараясь усмирить неистовое биение сердца.  
— Он. Бен Джойс.  
Колонисты переглянулись, и Пенкроф успокаивающе похлопал Айртона по плечу.  
— Ну-ну, будет вам, любезный Айртон. Успокойтесь. Никакого Бена Джойса не может быть, это ведь…  
— Милый друг, вам необходимо восстановить силы, — перебил Пенкрофа Сайрес Смит. — Завтра вы проснетесь, и мы обо всем поговорим.

К губам Айртона поднесли чашку с прохладной водой. Он сделал несколько глотков и без сил откинулся на подушку. Как же до них достучаться? Мистер Смит и Пенкроф думают, что он не в себе, тоже самое, небось, думает и Герберт. Не Наба же просить о таком? Вот разве что…  
— Мистер Спилетт! — хрипло позвал Айртон, и Гедеон Спилетт тотчас наклонился к нему.  
— Я здесь, Айртон. Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
Спилетт, пожалуй, может поверить — на него последняя надежда.  
— Мистер Спилетт, я не сошел с ума, — тихо, но четко проговорил Айртон. — Вам следует знать, ради безопасности ваших друзей. То, что я говорил про Бена Джойса — правда. Это звучит как шутка или бред, но… Он может вернуться. — Айртон прерывисто вздохнул и продолжал: — Я прошу вас не колебаться, пустить ли в ход оружие, если вдруг Бен Джойс… Поверьте! Он хитер и может натворить страшных дел.  
Спилетт долго молчал, испытующе глядя на него.  
— Хорошо, Айртон. Я приму к сведению то, что вы сказали. Только, пожалуйста, пусть это пока останется между нами, и… не думайте о плохом. Ведь победили все-таки вы, а не он.

Айртон облегченно прикрыл глаза — какое счастье, что Спилет, кажется, поверил ему и не стал успокаивать. Новая тревожная мысль заставила его вздрогнуть.  
— Мистер Спилетт, телеграф… Они перерезали провод, я перестал слышать звонки, и... Его надо исправить, обязательно!  
— Непременно, друг мой. Мы займемся этим сразу, как только вам станет лучше. А теперь засыпайте.

И правда можно было успокоиться: он сделал все, что мог. Даже если _тот_ вернется — Гедеон Спилетт все знает. Он предотвратит беду.


End file.
